


И застынет бесконечность в лиловом закате

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Whiter Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Обратная сторона Парижа, красное вино на губах и клубы сигаретного дыма в воздухе. А ещё Верона и розы на балконе.AU, где осенью у Гарри пропадает вдохновение, а Луи не может не сравнить его глаза с летом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4706115
> 
> Думала написать что-то грустное, длинное, пропитанное осенней депрессией и ледяными дождями, но, по-мойму, вышел приторный флафф, и в этом вся я.
> 
> Итак, мой девиз: "Зачем грустить завтра, если можно погрустить и сегодня."
> 
> P.S. Публичная бета всегда в вашем распоряжении.
> 
> Limp Bizkit - Behing Blue Eyes
> 
> Lana del Rey - Summertime Sadness

В парке было тихо, ни тебе привычного детского смеха и грозных предупреждений мам, поучающих своих чад, ни гула машин, носящихся по мощеным улицам, ни городской суеты в целом. Звуки города сюда не доходят, они растворяются в влажном воздухе, стекают и осыпаются вместе с разноцветными листьями на промерзлую первыми заморозками землю.  
Ведь город, в конце концов, всего лишь большой, потрепанный бурями корабль, на нем полно народу, и все хлопочут без устали — вычерпывают воду, обкалывают ржавчину. Здесь же, — тихая гавань, увитая бордовым виноградом, окаймлена глянцевыми кленами и каштанами.

Золотистые струны солнечных лучей просачиваются сквозь кроны деревьев, застывают в лужах, оседают на гниющую листву, шуршащую и хрустящую под ногами, слепят глаза.

Луи жмурится, сильнее кутаясь в старенькую кожаную куртку, что в парочках местах потерлась и могла похвастаться несколькими дырочками в самых неожиданных местах. Но Луи любит эту старую вещь гардероба и не собирается менять (предавать) её ближайшие сто лет или пока та вовсе не сотрется в пыль.

Аллеи парка уже опустели, по бокам одиноко стоят кованные лавочки, усыпанные листвой и орошенные недавним ливнем. Луи с грустью смотрит на засыпающую природу, чувствуя зарождающуюся в лёгких и щекочущую призрачными крыльями стенки рёбер тоску по ушедшему, вытекшему сквозь пальцы лету. Он всегда был слишком сентиментален.

Холодный ветер пробирается за воротник, отчего Луи только раздраженно вздыхает, ускоряя шаг. Его руки немного замёрзли, губы сухи и покусаны, под глаза залегли фиолетовые тени от недосыпа и слишком много выкуренных ранее сигарет. Волосы торчат в разные стороны, словно собранная в пучок солома, в них путается осеннее солнце и жёлтые листья.

Луи любит осень, любит эту грусть во вздохах и печаль в лёгких, любит это сладкое предвкушение зимних праздников и отголоски замершего лета в редко появляющимся голубом небе и утренних заморозках, заменивших росу. Он любит наблюдать, как медленно умирает или засыпает природа: меняются цвета, пестрят мишурой деревья; как резко опускаются плечи прохожих то ли от морозного ветра, то ли от навалившихся вдруг хлопот и проблем. Любит доставать из шкафа вязанные мамой и сестрой свитера с глупыми надписями и узорами, любит холодные руки и застывшие лужи на улицах, в которых отражается серое небо и яркие вывески магазинов. Любит наблюдать за плотной вуалью предрассветных туманов, окутывающие шпили домов, забирающиеся в переулки, и серебряными нитями дождя. Он любит ночную грусть в чашке остывшего чая и обломки чувств в дыхании ветра.

Для него эта осенняя грусть — вечная спутница жизни.

И сейчас она ликером заливается в его кровь и пропитывает тело, тянется карамелью где-то в животе, отражаясь в глазах, свисая с опущенных ресниц.

Шорох падающих листьев и шепот ветра — музыка осени, и Луи готов записать её на пластинку, чтобы вечерами танцевать под неё вальс, потягивая дрянное пиво из треснувшего бокала.

Его жизнь удивительно проста, и он удивительно одинок. Ну, почти.

Есть ещё Гарри — его лучший друг и вечный поэт без вдохновения — который сейчас приветливо машет ему одной рукой, а в другой сжимает бутылку вина, сидя на мокрой лавочке. На нем чёрное пальто и оливковый шарф, намотанный на изящную шею по самый нос. Хоть его волосы и связанны в тугой пучок, все равно пару кудрявых прядей выпали и теперь спадают волнами по обеим сторонам лица. Гарри состоит из падших звёзд, дорогого фарфора и золота, рассыпанного по ресницам.

Всего мгновение Луи позволяет себе полюбоваться этим ярко улыбающемся парнем, не в силах не сравнить зелень его глаз с летом, вспоминая тихий хруст ночного костра у озера и серебристую Луну на черном холсте неба.

Гарри всегда вызывал у Луи странные эмоции и ощущения, хотя сам Луи этого никогда не признает. В те моменты, когда они вместе в рёбрах у Луи словно появляется свободолюбивая птица (рёбра — её клетка), нещадно пытающаяся выбраться наружу и взмыть в небесную бесконечность. В те моменты, когда Гарри рядом — близко сидит на лавочке, крутя свой оливковый шарф — Луи острее чувствует холод в кончиках пальцев и лучи осеннего солнца, скользящие по щекам.

Кто-то скажет, что это похоже на влюбленность, но Луи называет это идиотским синдромом Гарри, потому что во всем всегда виноват Гарри, его покладистый характер и слишком красивая улыбка.

Он и сейчас улыбается, показывая тридцать два зуба и ямочки на щеках, и Луи хочет умереть вот тут на месте, посреди парковой аллеи, потому что видимо он реально сумасшедший раз влюбился в своего лучшего друга.

— Привет, дружище, — пытаясь убрать дрожь в голосе, приветствует Луи. — Я-то уже было подумал, что Париж затянул тебя с головой, и ты, забыв о своём лучшем друге в Лондоне, решил остаться есть круассаны на завтрак всю свою жалкую жизнь.

Пару листиков с еле уловимым шуршанием упали на землю и их тут же подхватил игривый ветер.

— Нет, Луи. Ты, вижу, растерял свою проницательность или вовсе меня не знаешь, раз допустил мысли, что я смог бы оставить тебя, — засмеялся Гарри, заправляя прядь волос за ухо и весело поглядывая на лениво пошатывающиеся ветки деревьев над головой. Но в глубине его глаз мимолетно проскальзывает что-то наподобие разочарования, вины, и это немного настораживает Луи. — Ты же не проживёшь без моих оладьев с клиновым сиропом.

— Что верно, то верно, но сильно не обольщайся, — подмигивает другу Луи, думая, что кожа Гарри могла бы посоревноваться в гладкости с фарфором. Ему почему-то резко захотелось купить себе фарфоровую чашечку, чтобы по утрам пить из неё травяной чай, вспоминая Гарри (хотя он и без чашечки постоянно думает о нем). — И как же поживает Париж?

Гарри одаривает Луи внимательным, грустным взглядом, прежде чем ответить:

— Я не нашёл там, того что искал, — и это все. Луи чувствует некое эгоистичное облегчение, расплывающееся в груди, он бы даже улыбнулся не будь Гарри перед ним так печален: в уголки его зелёных глаз забралось отчаяние.

— Может, теперь вдохновение нужно искать не в городах, а в близких людях, — немного робко предлагает Луи, думая, что если бы поэтом был он, то его музой обязательно был бы Гарри и его яркие глаза, обведённые длинными ресницами.

Хотя все же некий укол обиды пробрался в желудок Луи: Гарри ищет своё вдохновение где угодно, в ком угодно, но самого Луи всегда обходит стороной, неужели Луи недостаточно вдохновляющая личность? У него громкий, заразительный смех и странное, порой не к месту, чувство юмора; он мечтает пересчитать все звёзды и выращивать на своём балкончике розы — проблема только, что балкона его квартирка на третьем этаже не имеет, а вместо него небольшое окно с видом на грязный переулок. Утром Луи пьёт травяной чай, а вечером — фруктовый. Он круглый год играет на старенькой гитаре рождественское песни и верит в 23:23. У него вечно холодные пальцы и живущая в лёгких грусть, разве это недостаточно поэтично?

— Я уже нашел такого человека, — просто говорит Гарри, открывая бутылку вина и делая большой глоток прямо с горлышка, пока птица в лёгких Луи задыхается от нехватки воздуха и боли от обломанных крыльев, слезы обиды царапают горло и обжигают внутренности.

Луи моргает, прогоняя непрошеные, жужжащие в голове мысли, что словно поток воды смывают все непрочные и туманные надежды. То что у Гарри появился кто-то, никаким образом не должно влиять на Луи и особенно задевать его. Он резко выхватывает бутылку вина из рук друга, жадно проглатывая кисло-сладкую жидкость, чувствуя, как оно обжигает его саднящее горло и как обдаёт теплом руки.

Краешек солнца уже щекочет горизонт и из него сочатся последние тёплые лучики, играющие в капельках дождя на ветках голых деревьев; из глубин парка начинают выбираться сумерки, прячась за стволами, сгущая звенящий воздух.

Около минуты они сидят в тишине, думая о чем-то своём, затем Гарри, запустив в карман пальто руку, вытащил пачку сигарет, предложив одну Луи — конечно же, последний не отказался — и закурил, пуская струйки сизого дыма, за которыми внимательно следит Луи, мечтая превратиться в сигаретный дым и раствориться в прохладном осеннем воздухе.

— Надеюсь, это местная парижанка с красными губами и безвкусным нарядом, иначе я просто сейчас же стукну тебя этой бутылкой вина по голове, — шутит Луи, в душе надеясь, что это так и останется шуткой, а не превратится в ужасную реальность, пожирающую кислород и заглушающую заходящее солнце.

Гарри делает ещё один большой глоток вина, его губы уже окрашены им, и Луи задается вопросом, что если они и на вкус, как вино — пойманное и закупоренное в бутылку лето, или, может быть, как вишня — кисло-сладкие, слегка терпкие.

Небо окрашивается в лиловый цвет, солнце тает в розовых облаках, застилающие горизонт, скользит вниз по небу и прячется за крышами домов, застывает в окнах. Аллея полыхает золотом, вспыхивают, как факелы, клены и дубы, рассыпаются на осколки грабы, раскидывая вокруг себя изумруды, опалы и рубины, которые зажигаются от лилового заката и горят словно летние звезды на черном небосводе.

— Нет, тебе так не повезёт, — с ноткой грусти в голосе отвечает Гарри, выпуская очередной серый поток дыма, который волнами рассеивается по воздуху. Его пальцы немного подрагивают, когда он снова подносит сигарету к малиновым губам, прикрывая глаза; его ресницы мягки, словно крылья бабочек трепещут и дрожат, в них заплетается влажный воздух и лиловое свечение. — Я нашёл вдохновение здесь, в Лондоне.

Луи думает, что сейчас Гарри похож на лесного эльфа, а не на поэта, ищущего своё потерянное вдохновение на улицах Парижа.

Париж — город любви, и бессмысленно в чужом счастье искать своё. Вот, к примеру, куда эффективнее поехать в Верону, петь песни Майкла Джексона на балконе Джульетты, запивая их полусухим.

Париж — город глянца и мрамора, город застывших фигур и позолоченных рам, город кованных лестниц и запаха свежей выпечки. Он блестит страницами модных журналов и пахнёт дорогими духами, но он — вдохновение на один день, водоворот эмоций, калейдоскоп запахов и звуков. Он быстро поглощает и так же быстро отпускает, оставляя среди темных проулков и неоновых вывесок, с горечью в горле и досадой в кармане, под серебристой луной и далеким раскатом грома.

Луи не стал бы искать вдохновение в Париже.

— Выходит, ты зря в Париж ездил? — спрашивает Луи, наблюдая за струйкой сигаретного дыма, срывающяяся с оранжевого кончика его сигареты и вздымающяяся вверх.

— Почему же сразу зря? — отвечает Гарри, и Луи удивляется насколько отрешенно звучит его голос, так, словно он хотел бы, чтобы это было ложью. — Париж помог мне осознать, что бродяжничество — основа творческого пути любого автора. Нам нельзя сидеть на месте. Поэты — это корабли; в нас живет дух моря. Или любое путешествие — всегда немножко похоже на сказку.

И Луи только и остаётся закатить глаза, потому что Гарри всегда уходит от ответа всякими цитатами, вычитанными из каких-то заумных книг, которые тот читает по вечерам, попивая слишком сладкий кофе из кружки с изображением смазливой собаки, которую Гарри считает безумно милой, и Луи частенько подшучивает над ним по этому поводу.

— И все же, Гарольд, ты утаиваешь от меня имя твоей избранницы, неужто ты бросаешь меня, — своего старого-доброго друга ради какой-то длинноногой брюнетки? Это удар ниже пояса, знаешь ли, — Луи криво улыбается, чувствуя, как начинают трястись пальцы, а сердце поднимается по горлу, оглушая быстрым ритмом.

— И снова ты не прав, — смеётся Гарри, его смех волнами изгибается в слегка морозном воздухе и звенит, как витрины магазинов от сирен автомобилей, крутится в замысловатом вихре наряду с листьями и пылью, забирается под кожу Луи, посылая непонятную дрожь по телу. Мягкие кудри блестят под угасающем солнцем, задевают и щекочут щеки Луи, отчего тому хочется улыбаться шире, ярче.

— Сегодня, видимо, я не в ударе, — наиграно вздыхает Луи, театрально хватаясь за сердце и поднимая печальный взор к небу. — Но ты тоже хорош, вечно уходишь от ответа. Я уже начинаю подумывать, что ты выдумал свою музу и просто водишь меня за нос, как последний засранец. Ты просто обязан мне раскрыть эту тайну века, кто этот человек, который вдохнул поэзию в легкие моего маленького Гарольда?

И, на самом деле, на этих словах Гарри опускает голову вниз, потупивши взгляд в свои ладони. Он внезапно выглядит действительно маленьким, помятым, побитым, усталым и до бесконечности виноватым, и Луи просто не знает, что не так сказал, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию.

Но спустя, кажется, бесконечность, Гарри, тяжело вздохнув, будто сбрасывая с плеч невидимый груз, поднимает голову, ища взгляд Луи и цепляясь за него, как за спасательный круг, резко подаётся вперёд прижимаясь губами к губам Луи, выбивая у последнего остатки дыхания в лёгких.

Едва уловимое, слетевшее с губ «ты» так и застывает в воздухе, истлевая в лиловом закате.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse


End file.
